Goodbye Lynds: Part 1
Plot When Baboon puts a killer blast inside Preston, he orders to go and find one of the goodies and kill them - But who is the unlucky goodie? Possible Script (Usual Opening Theme) Baboon: (shouts and in a rage) You are the most useless villians i have ever met!....You cant even control that robotic dog! Syndrome: We will get Preston back sir... Kirstie: (shouting) Baboon!...Preston's in the dungoens...shall me and Alex get him? Baboon: Bring him!...l'll show him who's boss! Preston: You summoned me Baboon: I am the supervillian here, not you, you are are my sidekicks and you follow my rules!....Chucky, get my screwdriver! (Meanwhile at Goodie Hideout) Lyndsey: How can Preston go mental like that? Daffy: Maybe Baboon did something to his brain? John: Brain? Daffy, robots dont have brains...they have chips. Private: Oh no, what if he turns worser than Baboon! Shaun: What are you talking about? Preston is evil but will never be as evil as Baboon. Marty: Well what about he kills one of us?....Preston i mean. Lisa: Why would Preston kill us...wouldn't Baboon do that? (everyone looking at eachother worried..meanwhile back at Villian HQ) Baboon: (evilily laughs) Ha Ha...Finally, i can now destroy a goodie from a robot dog! then soon... they all die! Scrappy: What if it dosn't work? Baboon: Oh it will my little pooch....just you wait and see Dr. Blowhole; Who will be the unlucky goodie? Baboon: The slowest who gets away from me....Preston, your'e coming with me!.....your'e gonna kill a goodie (While at Goodie HQ, they recieve a knock to reveal it's Baboon) Atomic Betty; (angry) What do you want Baboon? Baboon; Get out of my way (Pushes Betty) Lyndsey Duck: What's he doing here? Baboon: (shouts) Shut up!.....now listen, Meet me and that stupid pile of tin out side in the wooded area...The slowest person to escape me is dead. SO DONT BE LATE!! (then walks away) Scooby; (Panicing) What are we gonna do? Tommy; We are gonna meet him, he will fail...we'll bring him down! (At the wooded area) Draco; What are you gonna do? Baboon: Well Draco, that for me to know and you all to find out, ha ha Preston; Who's first? Atomic Betty: (Nervously) I will... (After hours of battling, the goodies runaway from Baboon but as they climb a cliff, Lyndsey slips) Baboon: Preston's kill blast is almost ready, now who will die? Sheeba: (shouts) Run! Daffy: (shouts) Lets climb that cliff! Baboon: (shouts) Whoever's last, will die! (then evily laughs) Lyndsey: I can't grip it, my fingers are too small! Daphne: We gotta help her! Daffy: Lyndsey hold on to me! Lyndsey: I can't... im slipping...your hands are wet and sticky! (she then slips off the cliff) Baboon: (Laughs) Preston...kill her Preston: Say Goodbye girly (Lasar kill heads towards Lyndsey) Lyndsey: (screams) Violet; (screams) No!!! (The goodies run to Lyndsey's body) Violet: (shouts) She's DEAD!! Daffy: (shouts to Baboon) You Heartless despicable monster...i will get you (as Tommy carries Lyndsey back to Goodie HQ, Violet threatens to kill Baboon.) Violet: (angrily to Baboon) If Lyndsey is dead...i will get you... You better watch your back Baboon; (shouts) Not if i get you first! (then Laughs) (at Goodie HQ, Lyndsey lies in Kowalski's lab to see if she's alive or dead) Violet: (grieving) She's dead isn't she? Kowalski: Dying...i'll keep her on this ventulater for a while, her blood pressure is very low...she must stay here and you all must keep these wires on her at all times...if not she will only have 1 hour to live Skunk: (crying) Oh im so sorry Violet!...this is all my fault Violet: It should of been me, not her!....she didn't deserve that...wait till i get you Baboon Lyndsey Duck: We will Violet Barbossa: We've lost one of our own now, it's time it happend to them! (Later on that night....Baboon breaks into The goodies, and enters the lightly lit lab where Lyndsey lies..where Baboon walks over to her..leaving a cliffhanger) (end of episode) Cast in Order of appearance *Paul McLoone..................................Baboon *Jason Lee...............................Syndrome *Fearne Cotton...........................Kirstie *Billy West......................Preston *Katie McGlynn.......................Lyndsey *Joe Alaskey......................Daffy *Edward Furlong.......................John *James Patrick Stewert......................Private *Tara Strong....................Shaun *Chris Rock...........................Marty *Yeardley Smith..........................Lisa *Frank Welker.....................Scrappy *Neil Patrick Harris....................Dr. Blowhole *Tajja Isan...................Atomic Betty *Katie McGlynn..................Lyndsey Duck *Ray Liotta............................Tommy *Tom Felton..............................Draco *Ronni Acoana...................................Sheeba *Grey DeLisle...................Daphne *Sarah Vowell........................Violet *Jeff Bennett............................Kowalski *Geoffery Rush..............................Barbossa Category:Castaras Category:Crossovers